Jedi Meditation Chair
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels Starship Systems Type: Starship Accessories Availability: Rare Cost: 75,000 per Chair The creation of the Jedi Meditation Pilot Chair was an ancient Force technique rediscovered by Jedi Master Saesee Tiin. The chair is constructed similarly to a Lightsaber, requiring hours of meditation once placed in the craft. The chairs even require a focusing crystal, which is typically installed behind the chair's headrest. If done correctly, the chair allows any Jedi pilot an alternate use for the ''Force Shield'', ''Force Lightning'', ''Surge'', and ''Repulse'' Force Powers as detailed below. The Pilot must meet any prerequisites in order to use the powers. In order to create your own chair, a Jedi must first gain the knowledge from Saesee Tiin, or the Jedi archives (During the Clone Wars era). The technique requires you to assemble materials that cost 1d6 x 1,000 credits, as well as the focusing crystal, which is essentially identical to Lightsaber Crystals, though larger. Physically installing the chair is a fairly simple ordeal, provided some sort of crane is available, or a Jedi has the ''Move Object'' Force Power. Installation requires a Mechanics check of DC 15, and then the Jedi must meditate in the chair for 1d20 hours, with a Use the Force check of DC 25. Provided both checks are successful, the chair is operational and the Force Powers described below are available to any Pilot that meets the prerequisites. Upon a failure of either check, the entire process must be restarted and the crystal is considered lost, though the rest of the materials are still reusable. ''Force Shield'' This ability allows you to increase the amount of damage your Starfighter can withstand. Time: Standard Action Targets: Self (Gargantuan or Smaller Vehicle) Make a Use the Force check. Use of this ability expends one use of the Force Shield Force Power from your Force Power Suite. The result of the check determines the effects of this power, which is identical to the Force Shield Force Power, except that the SR added applies to your Vehicle, and damage is first applied to the force shielding before any shielding the craft may normally possess. Prerequisites: [[Force Pilot|'Force Pilot']], ''Force Shield'' ''Force Lightning'' This ability allows you to attack other spacecraft with a Force Lightning attack. Time: Standard Action Targets: Any spacecraft within 15 squares (Starship Scale) Make a Use the Force check. Use of this ability expends one use of the Force Lightning Force Power from your Force Power Suite. Compare the result of the roll to the target's Reflex Defense. If the attack hits, the target takes 8d10 points of damage and moves -1 step on the Condition Track. For every 5 points by which the roll exceeds the target's Reflex Defense, the attack can affect another ship of the player's choosing within the same square, provided the original attack roll exceeds the new target's Reflex Defense as well, to a maximum of 4 additional craft (5 Total). Prerequisites: [[Force Pilot|'Force Pilot']], ''Force Lightning'' Force Reflexes (Surge) This ability allows you to contort your perception of time, allowing the Pilot to execute a number of actions in one turn. Time: Swift Action Targets: Self (Gargantuan or Smaller Vehicle), or Weapon System you are the Gunner for Make a Use the Force check. Expend a Force Point and one use of the Surge Force Power from your Force Power Suite. The result of the check determines the effect, if any: Prerequisites: [[Force Perception|'Force Perception']], [[Force Pilot|'Force Pilot']], ''Surge'' Force Shock Wave (Repulse) This ability allows you to execute a telekinetic shockwave in a 360 degree arc around your craft. Time: Standard Action Targets: All adjacent targets Make a Use the Force check. Expend a Force Point and one use of the Repulse power from your Force Power Suite. The result of the check determines the effect, if any: Prerequisites: Force Pilot, Repulse Category:Homebrew Content